


Something Worth Fighting For

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/F, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Liara explore the apartment that Anderson gives to Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladiesofmasseffect's femslash week!

“It’s so big,” Shepard whispers, trying to keep her jaw from hanging open.  “I can’t believe this is mine.”

“It was quite generous of Captain Anderson to gift you this apartment,” Liara comments. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Shepard says, shaking her head.  “I’ve never…” 

“What is it, Shepard?” Liara prompts.  She nudges her girlfriend gently.

“I’ve lived on ships my whole life.”  Shepard takes a few steps inside and catches sight of the kitchen and the boardroom beyond that.  God, how many rooms are there?  “It’s unbelievable that there’s this much open space.”

“It’s yours.  You deserve it,” Liara says.

“I dunno.  There are refugees who need space.  And I’m only going to be here for a little while.  And the people fighting on Earth and Palaven and-“

“Shepard!” Liara interrupts her, giving her a soft biotic nudge.  “You’re allowed to have nice things, to have a little bit of happiness in the midst of this war.”

Shepard nods, but doesn’t look convinced. 

Liara sighs.  The longer this war goes on, the more she worries about Shepard.  Her girlfriend has a tendency to put everything on herself, and that tendency is only getting worse.  With her own responsibilities as the Shadow Broker taking up so much of Liara’s time, they don’t have a lot of free time together.  It’s stressful for both of them.

“You need to relax,” Liara says.  “If you don’t take a few nice things for yourself, it’s only going to hurt you and everyone around you.”

“I can relax when the war is over,” Shepard protests.

“You know you need to relax now,” Liara insists. 

Shepard sighs and nods her head slowly.  “I know you’re right, but it still doesn’t feel right.”

“Let’s take a look around,” Liara says, holding her hand out.

Shepard takes her hand, holding it tightly.  She is clearly far less comfortable standing in the foyer than standing on the precipice, about to jump onto a planet where she knows that someone will shoot at her.  “Good idea.  Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

“You know…” Shepard says once the tour is over.  They’re both perched on the stools in the kitchen, sipping on water.  She’s breathing heavily, like they’ve run miles instead of gone on a leisurely walk.

“What?” Liara asks.  She’s not sure if this is going to be good or bad.

“When everything is over, this could really be a home,” Shepard says.  She reaches a tentative hand to brush over Liara’s. 

“Yes…” Liara says, nodding cautiously. 

“I mean, a home for us.  Together,” Shepard says.  “They probably won’t let me keep the Normandy.”

“That sounds…” Liara exhales.  So much space; so much Shepard. _Peace_.  “Like something worth fighting for.”

Shepard grins, wide and genuine in a way that Liara sees so rarely these days.  The Commander Shepard façade slips for just a second and Liara gets to see the real Shepard as she leans in to kiss her.

Liara is in love with both Shepards, of course, the Commander and the real Shepard.  But by the Goddess, seeing the real Shepard again is certainly something else worth fighting fiercely for.

 


End file.
